The Other Man
by TokyoMegaClusterBomb
Summary: Peter Petrelli and Mohinder Suresh have been in a relationship for months, but something has changed, some spark has been lost and now they have both come to cheating on the other...with the same man Gabriel Sylar.


Chapter 1- Long term relationship

Mohinder Suresh lay in bed, naked, next to Peter Petrelli.It was quite late, the only illumination in the room coming from Mohinder's light, firmly clasped to a book on genetics he was reading. Always into his work, Peter would jokingly chide him. No time for the fun stuff. Peter didn't make that joke that night, as they had done a lot of the fun stuff, and some new things also. Peter had the habit of passing out after sex, while Mohinder came off of it almost giddy and just...glowing.

It was only one of the many ways they were different from the mundane- like Peter's preference of Earl Grey and Chamomile to Chai, to the big- like one being able to fly. Mohinder read through the heavy volume of research, and remembered that Peter had promised to go flying with him 3 days ago, and it never happened. He was still a bit peeved about that.

It wasn't just the flying though, the broken promises. It had been a couple of months, and the intensity had faded. They'd skitter around it in conversation, have an argument ever now and then followed by make up sex and cuddling. But the arguments stayed with them.

"Mo-mo, remember when we used to play Doctor and Patient?" "Peter, remember...remember when we first moved in here and the first thing you said was about how comfy the rug looked, and then you tackled me down onto it and we made love for hours in front of the fireplace. Why is it never that romantic now?" "You used to cook for me..." "Well, that was until you read all those cookbooks and used Ms.Andrews' power to become a master chef, hon." "I don't want a perfect lobster bisque...I just want you to show you care"  
"I do care! God...I was there when Monty went into the hospital with meningitis, holding you all the way."

And on and on. It always ended the same way. Each would blame themselves, apologize, and then make up. But the pain of the arguments, the tension, the frustration still lingered.

And maybe that's why they did it.

Why did Mohinder do it? He couldn't quite verbalize it even to the other man.

"I don't know. There's just something so forbidden and naughty about it, I don't get that with Peter, no matter how much I love him." he once said.

Mohinder checked to see that Peter was sound asleep, and slowly came out of the bed. He walked across the apartment, and into the walk in closet, putting on a pair of khakis and a black button down shirt. He kissed Pete on the head and walked out the door. Mohinder had a date.

Mohinder set out through the apartment complex halls, down to the well-furnished lobby- Peter being a Petrelli and Mohinder having that wonderful job at the college meant they could afford to live in relative comfort, if not luxury. He went out into the parking lot, harshly lit as always, assaulting his eyes as they strained to adjust from the change- dark to fluorescent bright light in 1 minute and 30 seconds- he had it down pat, timed even. Mohinder stepped into the small brown sedan Peter had bought him as the first month anniversary present and for "making me complete" and turned the key, the engine turning over, he pulled out.

On the way to his destination, Mohinder multitasked- he looked through some more of his work, graded some essays, and generally tried to keep his mind off of it. The drives were the hardest part. When he was with Peter, when he was with The Other Man, that was easier. But the drives- he would sometimes need to pull the car off the road and into a small, dark alley and cry.

He made his way to the small home and entered- he had a key. Walking past the snow globes, he saw the Other Man sitting on a couch, waiting for him.

"Usual time. You almost missed it." "Wouldn't miss it"  
"For the world?" "For the world, babes."

Mohinder sat down on the comfy couch, lying down in the lap of the Other Man.

"You know how much this hurts me...lying to Peter?" The Other Man ran his fingers through Mohinder's hair, and Mohinder let out a sigh in comfort, feeling the warmth of the body against him.

The Other Man gave a bittersweet smile that then turned fully sweet and then he spoke in his charming voice to Mohinder- "I know. But I have something that will make you feel better."

The Other Man leaned down and turned his head slightly, so that his and Mohinder's lips touched, then came in with his tongue, gently caressing Mohinder's. They slowly pulled away and The Other Man gave a hopeful look.

"Better"  
"Much better." said Mohinder, sliding off the couch and to his knees, undoing the Other Man's belt-buckled jeans with speed. As he pulled the pants down to the ankles and moved his fingers from the Other Man's ankles up into his boxers, feeling the soft skin along with way he smiled.

"Much better, Sylar."

Mohinder moved his hands into the inside of Sylar's thighs, tantalizingly close to his penis.

"Going right for it, huh?" Sylar asked, smiling that devious smile of his. But he knew Mohinder had a few tricks of his own as Mohinder smiled back.

"No."

"Tease."

"Why of course."

Mohinder moved his hands up and down the inside of Sylar's legs, seeing Sylar's erection grow larger within that underwear of his, those tight boxers. Sylar let out a small breath as Mohinder's hand brushed up against the shaft of his penis, touching it for a sweet slip of a second.

"My mistake." said Mohinder, who ran his fingers back down to Sylar's ankles, tickling him along the way. He was always so great with foreplay. Teasing. Mohinder grasped him around the ankles and began to kiss his legs, lightly at first, moving up with his hands and licked his lips seductively, looking up at Sylar with those...those eyes of his before continuing on.

Sylar felt himself wet, the sweat starting to drip down his scalp, his body warming up and that tingle going right through the spine to the base of his balls that he would feel right about...now.

Mohinder came to the thighs of Sylar again and put his hand on the bottom of those boxers, slowly pulling them down as Sylar's erection came out from under it. Mohinder loved the sight, and relished in it. He brought Sylar's underwear down to his ankles and slid them off, placing his tongue on the bottom of Sylar's crotch, right near the base of the penis. He ran his tongue back and forth slowly, peppering the area with kisses. Then he began.

Mohinder placed his lips first on the balls of Sylar, then began to use his tongue to massage them deeply, prompting a quiet moan. He then brought his tongue up to the shaft and placed his lips on it,slowly removing them once again to begin to lick it, up and down. He moved slightly up, pressing into Sylar and kissing the head once.

Twice. He ran his tongue left to right, licking up the precum already on Sylar's penis, and then...

Those eyes. He looked at Sylar with those eyes that could do more than those lips or even those hands.

"Do you want me to begin? Or...do you like to be teased?"

"You know the answer, Mo-mo."

Mohinder then wrapped his lips around the head and began to move onto Sylar's penis, feeling it grow larger in his mouth he let out a muttered moan. He moved further down, feeling Sylar inside of his mouth, until his chin was resting on the balls of Sylar. He then truly began, moving up and down whle sucking on the penis, faster and faster. Sylar's breath began to quicken and become more shallow, as Mohinder went quicker and with greater force, sucking his love dry.

Sylar then began to make his noises, that Mohinder loved to hear so much. Those grunts and groans and moans and...oh my. His name. Mohidner loved when Sylar would say it, and he gasped it out barely this time in the midst of his pleasure. Mohinder felt it as the warmth ran up the shaft of Sylar's penis and into the head, exploding out into his mouth.

Mohinder backed off and swallowed, licking his lips and what was left of the semen on Sylar's penis.

"Now...we really start." Mohinder said with a smile, crawling on top of Sylar as Sylar undid his pants and Mohinder took off Sylar's shirt.

And they made love. And Mohinder had not a thought of Peter...until after. Then...many. 


End file.
